Because Of You
by WereWolfGirl1318
Summary: What happens when Tokio Hotel gets a call saying a girl is about to jump and only one of them can stop her. Read to find out. A short story dedicated to Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Tokio Hotel. I wish. I wrote this just for fun. I take no credit. Please enjoy and review. Here's a tribute to Tokio Hotel's song Don't Jump. I hope one day Bill and his band will read this. Thank you. Enjoy!

A crowd gathered at the bottom an abandon building. Police were on the scene. Their lights flashing on their cars as they stared up at the roof, trying to focus spotlights on the figure standing on the ledge. It was dark with thick black cloud coverage. The people watched and whispered, waiting for the figure to decide what it was going to do. While the police tried frantically to get to the figure before it was too late.

Up on the roof, the wind was cold and surprisingly calm with the threat of a storm. The figure on the edge of the roof looked up at the stormy sky to see blue lightening rake across the black clouds, followed by a big roll of thunder that shook and rattled the broken glass in the abandon building.

_The weather's as messed up as I am._ She thought to herself. That's when a song started to play in her head. Along with images of the ones she longed to be with. But they don't even know she existed. And with that thought, tears began to fall down her face.

The light won't guide you through.

They're deceiving you.

Don't make it true.

Don't jump!

Please don't jump!

The girl sniffled as she pulled out her vibrating cell phone. She was planning on smashing it but couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked at the caller ID. It was her best friend. She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to answer it or not. With a sigh she picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She said stuffy.

"Mel?! What are you thinking?! Please don't do this. I am your best friend. I need you. Whatever it is that's making you want to jump, I'll help you with it. Please just don't jump." A voice begged.

"I am sorry, Malissa. I know you were counting on me, but I failed. I can't live like this any more. All I feel is pain. Please just let me go." Mel replied as she fresh tears ran down her face.

You just can't feel it no more.

Somewhere out there.

You lost yourself in your pain.

You dream of the end.

To start all over again.

"No, Mel! I can help the pain your in. Your pain is my pain, remember? We're twins. No one messes with the twins. When one suffers the other suffers too. I am here for you twin. Please let me help you." Malissa begged as she too started crying.

Don't let memories go.

Of me and you.

The world is down there out of view.

Please don't jump.

Don't jump.

"There's probably only one way to save me now. But he won't come. He doesn't even know I exist." Mel replied with her eyes clouded in pain.

"Who Mel? Who can save you if I can't?" Malissa asked pleadingly.

"You should know." Mel replied as she wiped away her tears just for new ones to run down her cheeks.

"It's him isn't it? Again Mel?" Malissa replied thinking back to the last time her friend tried to jump.

"Yes." Mel's strained reply confirmed.

"What if he did come? Would you promise not to jump any more?" Malissa asked as she began thinking.

"He won't come. He doesn't know who I am or even care about me. I am nothing to him." Mel replied as she began sobbing.

"That's not true. You're a fan. You know how much he cares about his fans. They're so important to him. Without his fans, he would be nothing. And you know that." Malissa yelled angry that she felt so helpless. They were silent for a moment, listening to each other crying.

"What if there was a slight chance he came?" Malissa finally asked once she calmed herself down.

"I don't know. I guess I wouldn't jump. But you don't understand how much I need him. If he did come, he'd only stay around until I was safe. Then he'd disappear and I'll be back to this. I don't want that. I'd rather die with him not knowing about me. After all that's how my whole life has been except with you." Mel replied as she fought another round of sobs.

"You don't know that. Once he sees how much you need him and he talks with you he'll stick around for you. You know him better than I do." Malissa replied fearing she might not be able to stop her friend this time. Mel just sighed.

"Promise me you won't jump, and I'll prove it to you." Malissa said serious.

"You have until midnight. At 12:01 a.m. I will jump." Mel replied after a long moment of silence.

"Fine. I'll be checking in. and you're all over the news, so I'll know your every move." Malissa replied as she felt heartbroken but hope was beginning to grow along with desperation.

"Remember until midnight." Mel replied before she hung up.

On top of the roof.

The air is so cold and so calm.

I say your name in silence.

You don't want to hear it right now.

The eyes of the city

Are counting the tears falling down.

Each one a promise.

Of everything you never found.

Malissa sat for a moment to calm herself, before she picked up her cell phone again. She quickly dialed a number and hit the call button and waited frantically for her cousin to pick up. This wasn't the first time she called him in this situation. He answered on the last ring.

"Ello?" came a heavenly accent german voice.

"Gustav, I need your help." Malissa replied as she completely broke down.

"Malizza?! Vhat'z vrong?" Gustav replied worried as he listened to his cousin sob.

"Everything. I can't save her. I can't stop her. I need to stop her." Malissa sobbed.

"Vho? Tell me vhat'z going on." Gustav replied really worried. At this point, Tom, Georg and Bill had stopped what they were doing and were watching their band mate curious.

"My best friend is going to jump off a building and I can't stop her. She's too lost in her pain to reason with me." Malissa sobbed.

"Zhit. Vhy are you talking to me? You zhould be talking to her." He replied feeling helpless and hating it.

"I called you because you're the only one who can help me stop her." She hiccupped as she wiped her face on her wrist.

"How?" He asked desperately wanting to help his cousin. They've been close since they were four. Even though he was in a band, he would do his best to help her. And she would return the favor when things got too much for him. She'd even surprise him at one of their concerts.

"Bill." She said softly. Gustav froze and looked at his band mate. He wasn't expecting that.

"Gustav, why are you staring at me like that?" The lion haired singer asked in german, with a concerned look.

"It's nothing." Gustav replied in german, before he walked into another room. Bill looked to his twin and Georg, who just shrugged and watched Gustav leave.

"Are you on the bus?" Malissa asked with a sniffle.

"No, ve're in a hotel. Not far from your house. Ve're going to play at the House of Blues tomorrow in Cleveland." He replied as he sat on the bed in the bedroom.

"Mel would love that." Malissa said as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"Tell me now, how iz Bill zuppoze to help?" Gustav asked getting back to the subject.

"He's Mel's whole life. Without him she would have been dead a long time ago." She replied softly.

"Vhat'z that zuppoze to mean? I am zorry Malizza. I am running on little zleep." He replied as he yawned.

"When she first found out about Tokio Hotel, Bill became her idol. He's helped her through so many things in her life, which hasn't been easy. Mel was abused, abandoned and lots of other things. She started cutting a few years ago. I made her promise not to do it any more and she looked up to Bill for strength. I know he can save because he's the one that saved her so many times before. Just this time he'll know about it." Malissa replied as she fought back tears.

"I zee. I'll figure a way to get him there. You keep her from jumping. Ve're on our way.

"Thank you Gusti. I owe you." Malissa replied grateful.

"Don't thank me until your friend's safe." Gustav replied as he started to think of a plan.

"Ok, call me when you're almost here." She replied as she fought back more tears.

"I vill. Bye." Gustav hung up took a deep breath. He took another deep breath and let it out. He knew he had to talk to Bill and sooner than later.

"Bill? Come here please." He called to the singer in german. He heard Bill get up from his seat and walk into the bedroom.

"What is it, Gustav?" He replied worried at the sight of his drummer. Gustav never called him in a room alone to talk. Something bad must of happened.

"I need to ask you to do me a big favor." Gustav began looking at Bill with such seriousness the singer has never seen in him before.

"What happened?" Bill asked in german, worried at how not himself Gustav was acting.

"I need you to trust me, Bill. You must do everything I ask of you ok?" Gustav continued in german, ignoring his question.

"Can you tell me what's going on? I'd be more than grateful to help if I knew what's happening." He asked not liking this one bit.

"No I need you to promise, you'll do whatever I ask you to do." Gustav replied serious.

"Fine, I promise. Now tell me what this is about." The singer demanded.

"I'll tell you on the way. Let's get Tom and Georg to the car." He replied as he stood to leave the room. Bill followed him to the living room of the hotel, were Tom and Georg were watching TV. They looked up as they came in.

"What's up Bill?" Tom asked his twin curiously in german.

"I'll tell you in the car. Let's go." Gustav replied, not giving them a choice but to follow him.

Once in the car, he started telling them what happened and why they were leaving the hotel.

"I have to do what?" Bill asked in german, shocked that a fan was planning to jump because of him.

"You just have to convince her not to jump." Gustav replied as he focused on driving.

"What I don't get is why this girl wants to jump because of Bill. He doesn't even know her." Tom said in german, concerned for his brother.

"That's just it. He doesn't know she exists." Gustav replied as he remembered talking to Malissa a while ago. She had been upset then too. For the same reason, except this time it was worst.

"So she's doing this to get Bill's attention? Didn't I tell you that our music video was going to make girls go jumping off buildings to get our attention?!" Georg spoke up in german, not amused.

No, I think she's doing it because she feels she's not good enough for Bill. And that he'll never want her as a fan, a friend or more. She'd just be invisible to him and she can't live with that. She's had a hard life. Nothing's easy for her. And when she found out about our band, Bill became her life support. Things got better for her. But sometimes her past comes back to bite her and it ends like this." Gustav replied looking up in the rear view mirror every now and then to look at Tom and Georg.

"Wait a minute, how do you know all this?" Bill asked in german before anyone else could ask another question.

"My cousin Malissa. She's best friends with our little jumper." He replied calmly.

"So you're saying she's tried this before?" Tom asked calmly.

"Yes, lots of times. But she's always walked away. But this time, I am afraid she won't." Gustav replied grimly.

"Why do you say that?" Bill asked half lost in his own thoughts.

"Malissa told me she started an old habit. She hasn't done it in five years. Malissa believes she won't walk away from this one." Gustav replied even more grim.

"What kind of habit?" Bill asked fearing the answer.

"She started cutting again. But this time her wrists. Malissa said that out of all the years her friend has cut she never cut her wrists." Gustav replied sadly. Bill remained silent as he let his mind wander. The rest of the ride was going to be long and silent.

I scream into the night for you.

Don't make it true.

Don't jump.

The light won't guide you through.

They're deceiving you.

Don't jump.

Malissa was talking to Mel. She was trying to cheer her up, even if it was a little. She was surprised when she heard the beep, telling her she had another call. She told Mel to hang on and switched lines.

"Hello?" She said.

"Malissa, Ve're turning down your ztreet." Gustav's voice answered.

"Ok, I'll be outside. Bye." Malissa hung up with him and resumed to the other line, where Mel waited.

"Mel, I am on my way. Please stay put until I get there." Malissa said pleadingly.

"Fine, I won't move. A promise is a promise." Mel replied emotionlessly.

"Good. I'll be there in about thirty minutes." Malissa replied before she hung up. She put her cell in her pocket and started to run towards the front door, grabbing her keys as she went. She was just locking the front door when a black SUV pulled into her driveway. She hurried to the backseat door and climbed in next to Tom.

"Vhere am I going?" Gustav asked as he backed out of the driveway.

"Just drive. I'll tell you when you get close." Malissa replied strongly after she put her seatbelt on. Gustav nodded and tore down the street he had just come down.

"Pull into here. We won't be able to any closer with the people and police." Malissa said once they were nearing a parking lot. Gustav nodded and pulled into the parking lot.

"How are ve going to get to thiz girl if ve can't get any clozer?" Tom asked looking at Malissa as she trembled next to him.

"I know a secret way to the back. Stick close to me." Malissa replied as she jumped out of the car. The others got out and stood around her. She nodded and started running towards the nearby ally.

"Alliez not good. Ve're going to get mugged." Georg muttered. Tom couldn't help but chuckle at his band mate as he struggled to keep up. His baggy pants were slowing him down.

"You won't get mugged. Half these hoboes are watching Mel preparing to jump." Malissa said overhearing Georg's comment.

"If you say so." Georg replied not convinced. Malissa led them through one alley after another. Now they were crouched at the opening of an alley, looking out onto the street. Cops were directing traffic around the crowd that had formed by the tower, Mel was standing on top of. Bill was watching the figure on top of the building. His skin pricked as his own words sang in his head.

I scream into the night for you.

Don't make it true.

Don't jump.

Please don't jump.

"Ok, on the count of three we're going to run for those trees. Ready?" Malissa said, causing them to look at her. They nodded and looked across the street to the trees. Malissa help up her hand with one finger in the air. They watched, waiting for the next finger. Two. They all bunched up their muscles ready to run. Tom smiled as another one of their songs started to play in his head. He looked to Georg, who obviously was thinking the same thing for he had a smile on his face too. Three. They bolted across the street.

Once they reached the other side of the street and were in the safety of the trees, they all looked to Malissa.

"We're not far now. It'd be easier if only two of us went on from here. It's going to be harder to get around the cops the closer we get." Malissa panted.

"Ve'll vait here. You and Bill go on." Gustav said serious and trying to catch his breath.

"Ok, ve'll bring her back." Bill vowed for some reason he felt responsible and wanted to fix it.

"I know you vill." Tom replied with a confident smile at his twin.

"If anyone can it's you, Bill." Georg agreed. Bill nodded and looked to Malissa to tell her he was ready when she was.

"Right let's go. Stay close to me." She replied serious as she led the way through the trees and bushes. The others watched as they disappeared.

"Ok, this is as close as I can get you. Just go through that back door and take the stairs to the roof. Approach her slowly and cautiously. She's usually guarded. Especially right now." Malissa informed him as they hid behind some bushes. They watched as some cops patrolled around the back to the front of the building.

"Vhy can't you come vith me?" Bill asked with his voice low and after the cops had left.

"Mel only wants you. If I am there, it might make things worst." Malissa replied softly as a knife pierced her heart.

"You might be right." Bill replied after he thought about it for a moment.

"I should warn you though, she has a temper. If she feels threatened or trapped, she'll lash out in anger." Malissa said softly. Bill nodded and watched as another cop came around the corner and continued walking back to the front.

"Get ready." Malissa said as she watched the cop walk towards the front of the building.

"Now." She hissed once the cop disappeared around the corner. Bill jumped up and darted towards the door. He reached the door and flung it open. He closed it quietly just as another cop came by. He sighed and looked around for the stairs. They were rusted and he feared they wouldn't hold him, as he began to run up them. To his surprise and gratefulness they held.

He continued to run up the stairs. His legs felt heavy and his lungs burned from lack of air. His nose stung with the smell of iron and rust. He paused on the landing half way to the roof to catch his breath. Then he pushed himself on. He picked up speed once he hit the last two flights of stairs to the roof.

Cold air greeted him, when he opened the door that led to the roof. He looked at the sky and winced as his words repeated themselves in his head.

On top of the roof.

The air is so cold and so calm.

I say your name in silence.

You don't want to hear it right now.

They were the lyrics to his song "Don't Jump." He looked at the figure standing on the ledge in front of him. In his music video, it was his inner being standing on the ledge and he had to save himself. But this time in his inner being's place was a real girl. The girl turned to face him, when she noticed she wasn't alone. She didn't leave the ledge as she made eye contact with him. She looked at him for a moment before she closed her eyes tightly.

Bill studied the girl, as she just stood there. She had long brownish hair with some blond highlights. She was tall but still shorter than him. Her eyes were the purest blue he's ever seen. In truth he'd say she was beautiful. What he couldn't get was why something so beautiful wanted to jump. More of his lyrics played in his head, when she opened her eyes and looked at him again. But in her eyes was pain and confusion.

You open your eyes.

But you can't remember what for.

The snow falls quietly.

"She was right." The girl said softly.

"Pardon?" Bill asked confused.

"Malissa said you would come. I didn't believe her. She was right." The girl replied softly.

"Your friend vorked hard to get me here. Pleaze tell me your name?" Bill asked racking his brain for a plan.

"Melissa but I go by Mel." She replied calmly, though her heart skipped a beat when he talked.

"It'z a pleazure to meet you, Mel. I azume you're a fan of Tokio Hotel, yez?" Bill replied pleased that she was willing to talk with him.

"You have assumed correct." Mel replied cautiously. _Zhit, I think zhe'z on to me,_ Bill thought to himself as he watched her eyes harden and narrow.

"Tell me vhy you are up here then. I am zure it'z not to jump." Bill said calmly. Wrong move. She was closing up. He tensed as she moved her foot backwards towards the edge.

"Why else would I be up here, if I wasn't to jump? I'd be doing this world a favor." She replied with narrowed, sad eyes.

"No, don't jump. Pleaze juzt talk vith me." Bill replied daring to take a step towards her. He watched her eyes track his movements.

"Why? You don't care about me. I am noting to you. You just found out I exist." She replied as tears streamed down her face.

"Yez, ve juzt met. But that doezn't mean I don't care about you. You're a fan. Vithout people like you I'd be nothing. I believe if you come down from there, ve can get to know each other more. Vould you like that?" Bill replied, his heart aching as he watched her suffering in so much pain.

"I can't." She gasped as it got harder for her to breathe.

"Vhy?" Bill asked, wishing he could hold her. She just looked at him through her tears.

"I can't." She repeated as she began to sob.

"Tell me vhy you can't. Let me help you, Mel." He replied gently and soothingly.

"Because I am scared." She whispered.

"Zcared of vhat?" He asked taking another step towards her.

"Of you. Of getting hurt. Of being abandoned again. I can't bare it if you just pretend." She sobbed as she completely broke down. Bill froze. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked at the girl in front of him. She was so fragile and vulnerable. He couldn't understand what he was feeling at the moment. He surprised himself as he walked over to the ledge she was on and climbed on next to her. She looked at him confused and debating whether or not to jump. When his voice trapped her in her spot. He was singing. She listened and realized he was singing "Don't jump" for her.

On top of the roof

The air is so cold and so calm

I say your name in silence

You don't want to hear it right now

The eyes of the city

Are counting the tears falling down

Each one a promise

Of everything you never found

I scream into the night for you

Don't make it true

Don't jump

The lights will not guide you through

They're deceiving you

Don't jump

Don't let memories go

Of me and you

The world is down there out of view

Please don't jump

You open your eyes

But you can't remember what for

The snow falls quietly

You just can't feel it no more

Somewhere out there

You lost yourself in you pain

You dream of the end

To start all over again

I scream into the night for you

Don't make it true

Don't jump

The lights will not guide you through

They're deceiving you

Don't jump

Don't let memories go

Of me and you

The world is down there out of view

Please don't jump

Don't jump

I don't know how long

I can hold you so strong

I don't know how long

Just take my hand

Give it a chance

Don't jump

I scream into the night for you

Don't make it true

Don't jump

The lights will not guide you through

They're deceiving you

Don't jump

Don't let memories go

Of me and you

The world is down there out of view

Please don't jump

Don't jump

And if all that can't hold you back

I'll jump for you.

He held out his hand to her when he finished the song. Mel stared at his hand and then up to his face. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to do or what he was going to do next.

"Take my hand and I'll zhow you that you have nothing to fear. I vouldn't be here if I only vanted to hurt you or abandon you. I came becauze a fan, a friend, my love vaz in need. I am here for you, Mel. Juzt take my hand. Vhat do you have to loze?" He said softly and soothingly. Every word he said was the truth. Mel looked him in his mesmerizing brown eyes and knew he was serious. But fear made her look back down at his hand. His beautiful skin. It looked so soft. She was temped to take it just to feel his skin. Slowly and hesitantly she took his hand. She was surprised at how soft, warm and strong it felt as he held her hand in his. She looked up at his face surprised. And the last of his lyrics played in their heads.

I don't know how long

I can hold you so strong

I don't know how long

Just take my hand

Give it a chance

Don't jump

I scream into the night for you

Don't make it true

Don't jump

The lights will not guide you through

They're deceiving you

Don't jump

Don't let memories go

Of me and you

The world is down there out of view

Please don't jump

Don't jump

And if all that can't hold you back

I'll jump for you.

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

10

Notes: I don't own anything. I just wrote this for fun. I take no credit. Please read and enjoy. Tokio Hotel Rocks!

-Bill and Tom are talking in German until they meet Malissa and Mel. Then they switch to English.

Mel jumped up gasping for air as sweat trickled down the side of her face. She slid her trembling hands in her hair as she held her head, trying to breathe. Slowly her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. She closed her eyes to clear her mind of the dream. She wouldn't call it a nightmare but it didn't classify as a good dream either. She looked up when her cell phone began to vibrate on the nightstand beside her bed. She reached over and unplugged it from the charger before looking at the caller ID. It was her twin, Malissa.

"Hey." she answered weakly.

"Something told me you needed me. What's up?" Malissa asked knowing something was wrong.

"Just a dream." Mel replied still shaken.

"Good or bad?" her twin asked concerned. Mel's been having nightmares a lot lately.

"I wouldn't say it was bad but I wouldn't say it was good either. It was kinda in between." she replied softly and whipping beads of sweat off her forehead with her other hand.

"Was Bill in it again?" Malissa asked wishing she was with her twin.

"Yeah, they all were. You were too." Mel replied as she found it hard to breathe again.

"You wanna talk about it?" her twin asked, hearing Mel struggle for air.

"Not right now. It's still too fresh. We still up for the mall later?" Mel replied once she could talk.

"Of course, you picking me up or am I picking you up?" Malissa asked, glad that Mel seemed to be herself a little.

"I'll pick you up. I need a distraction." Mel replied as she pushed her covers back and crawled out of bed, only wearing a pair of boxers and a tank top. A lot of people thought her to be weird or strange or even crazy but she didn't care. She liked who she was and that's all that mattered, right?

"Ok, if you're sure. I hate to be a burden." Malissa replied unsure.

"You? A burden? Never. I don't mind, really. I'll be there in about an hour or two, ok?" Mel replied, teasing her twin.

"Ok, don't be late." her twin replied with a laugh.

"I won't." Mel replied with a chuckle.

"Later twin." Malissa said.

"I'll call you when I am on my way, later." Mel replied before they hung up. With a sigh she put her phone down and stretched. Slowly she made her way to her bathroom where she turned on the shower to let the water get warm as she grabbed clean clothes from her dresser.

An hour and half later, she was walking down the stairs to the kitchen for something to eat. She made herself a bowl of cereal. Usually she listened to Tokio Hotel, her favorite german band, while she ate. But after last night's dream, she wasn't sure she could handle it at the moment. She eyed her stereo with the CD in it as she began to eat. Not being able to stand the silence, she picked up the remote and turned the CD on. She was surprised when Bill's voice calmed her instead of pushed her closer to tears like she had feared.

Meanwhile, Bill woke up gasping for air on the tour bus. He sat up in his bunk as much as he could rubbing his pounding head. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down from the dream he just woke up from. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear Tom lean over the top bunk, until he spoke.

"Bill, you ok?" his twin asked groggily in german.

"Huh? Yeah, it was just a weird dream. Go back to sleep, Tom." Bill replied softly and shaken.

"You want to talk? I am up now." Tom replied as he yawned a little.

"No, maybe in the morning. Go back to sleep." Bill replied as he slipped out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" Tom whispered concerned.

"Bathroom." he replied before he slipped out into the narrow hall of the tour bus. Once in the bathroom, Bill filled the sink with water and splashed it on to his face to calm and cool him down. He dried off his face with a towel before he looked up in the mirror. He flinched when he saw the girl's sad face from in his dream, staring back at him. He blinked and looked again but the girl was gone. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

He jumped when there was a soft knock on the door. When he didn't answer, the door slid open to reveal Tom, standing there.

"Bill, are you sure you're ok?" his twin asked more awake now and with concern on his face.

"Yeah, let's go back to bed." he replied as he stepped out into the hall, turning the bathroom light off as he went. Tom nodded and followed his brother back to their bunks. He waited until Bill was in his bed, covered up and lying down before he scampered up to his bed.

"Do you know how close we are to Cleveland?" Bill asked softly.

"About an hour or two. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." Tom replied calmly.

"Ok, thanks bro." Bill replied with a sigh. Sleep never felt so far away as it did right that moment.

"Wake me if you need me, bro." Tom called to him before he rolled over.

"I will." he heard Bill's soft reply. Bill laid awake until he heard Tom's breathing even out when he fell back asleep. Careful not to wake anyone, Bill leaned over the side of his bed and reached under the bunk for his note book he hides there incase he came up with lyrics in the middle of the night and he didn't want to forget them. He flipped to a clean page and uncapped his pen as he began to write down a name. For some reason he felt it was important and he didn't want to forget it. Once that was done, he closed the notebook and put it under his pillow. With a sigh he laid down and stared at the underside of Tom's bunk. _Who are you?_ he thought to himself as the girl's face from his dream continued to bother him. It was a while before he slipped back to sleep, this time a dreamless sleep.

"Hey Mel-chan. You're on time." Malissa greeted her best friend as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Told you I would be." Mel replied as she looked over at her friend to make sure she was putting her seatbelt on. She had a habit of not putting it on. Malissa looked up at her friend. She wasn't surprised when she saw the deep black bruises under Mel's eyes. Her twin hadn't been sleeping well for the past two weeks. She claimed it was nightmares, but Malissa wasn't so sure anymore.

"Mel, you look horrible. Do you just want to stay at my house and take it easy today? We don't have to go to the mall." Malissa said concerned for her twin.

"No, I am ok. I don't really feel tired anymore. Plus I promised we'd have a good day today." Mel replied as she began to pull away from the curb.

"If you're sure." Malissa gave up. When Mel set her mind on something, there's no talking her out of it. This was one of those times. With a sigh, Malissa made herself comfortable and looked out of her window.

"You can turn the radio or CD on if you want." Mel said as they sat at a red light.

"What CD is it?" she asked as she looked at the stereo in the dashboard.

"Who else would it be?" Mel teased.

"You sure you can listen to them after last night?" Malissa asked not sure her twin should be listening to Tokio Hotel when her nightmares are about them. She keeps suggesting that Mel should listen to something else for awhile until the nightmares stop. But her twin always says no. She loved them too much.

"Yeah, I listened to them this morning while I ate breakfast. They didn't bother me." she replied honest.

"Ok, then." Malissa replied as she turned the CD on. Being around Mel, you were bound to get hooked on Tokio Hotel too. And she won't let you forget it either. A small smile spread across Mel's face when she began tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. _Obsessed much? _Malissa thought to herself as the car began to move again.

"I am not obsessed." Mel said as if she could read her friend's thoughts.

"I never said you were." Malissa defended herself.

"You were thinking it." Mel replied casting her friend a look.

"How'd you know?" Malissa asked surprised.

"I can read you like a book." Mel teased.

"Oh, yeah forgot about that." Malissa replied, "And you _are_ obsessed."

"Am not!" Mel shouted back defensively.

"Uh huh. How tall is Bill?" Malissa asked amused.

"6'2"" Mel replied softly.

"How old is he?" her twin asked smugly.

"Twenty." Mel replied softer and sinking in her seat.

"What are his favorite colors?" Malissa asked smiling at Mel's unease.

"Black, orange and red." she replied sinking lower in her seat and not looking at her friend as she continued to drive. How? She didn't know.

"How many of his songs do you know by heart?" her twin continued with her brutal questioning. Mel knew she was only having fun.

"Too many to count at the moment." she replied as she looked over her shoulder before she pulled into the mall's parking lot.

"And where do you keep all of their CDs?" Malissa asked as they looked for a parking spot. The mall was busy today.

"I have their Scream album in my car. The Zimmer in my stereo in the kitchen. Their newest one Humanoid is in my stereo by my bed which I listen to every night. And the bonus track to the Humanoid is in the little radio in my bathroom, for when I take a shower." Mel replied as she pulled carefully into a parking spot and turned off the engine.

"Yeah, that doesn't say obsessed at all. You don't listen to anything else." Malissa said as they climbed out of the car.

"I do so. I listen to the radio and if there's nothing on then I listen to their CDs." Mel defended herself.

"My point." her twin replied, "It always leads to Tokio Hotel in the end."

"Ok, so I am obsessed. But I am not as bad as some of their fans." Mel admitted.

"Yeah? How so?" Malissa asked not believing her.

"My whole room isn't covered in their things. Plus I don't scream my head off like an idiot." she replied seriously.

"Not your whole room, maybe. But what about your wall? And you haven't been to one of their concerts. How do you know you won't scream your head off like an idiot?" Malissa replied having fun tormenting her twin.

"Just shut up." Mel hissed. Malissa knew she was only teasing. She wasn't really mad.

"Oh no, I am not letting this go." Malissa replied as she stepped up her pace to keep up with her twin.

"Bill, save me." Mel muttered under her breath as she held the door open for Malissa.

"He's not here to." Malissa replied over hearing Mel's silent prayer.

"Don't remind me." she muttered as she grabbed the next door to let Malissa through.

"Well I was just telling the truth." Malissa replied honest and fearing she pushed her friend a little too far this time.

"How about lying once in awhile?" Mel asked as she followed her friend into the mall. At that moment, Malissa just happened to look over her friend's shoulder to see two guys, dressed in all black walk through the doors. Her heart froze when she saw a really tall, skin male with a black and white braids. Three other guys where with him. One was wearing thick framed black glasses with short black hair and twirling drum sticks in one hand. Another had black braids with a headband on his forehead with baggy clothes and a pimp like walk. The last one had straight shoulder length brownish red hair and his muscular arms crossed across his broad chest. They were followed by two more men in all black, bodyguards.

"Ok, what if I said Tokio Hotel just walked in behind us?" Malissa asked softly, so the guards wouldn't hear her.

"Good one, but no. Come on." Mel replied not believing her friend.

"But Mel, I am not lying. Look for your self." Malissa replied as she chased after her friend.

"Are we going shopping or are we going to look for Bill when he's probably in Germany by now?" Mel snapped, this time angry.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Malissa asked hearing the anger in her friend's voice.

"No, I am not mad at you. I am sorry. My emotions are a rollercoaster. I blame lack of sleep." Mel replied honest. If anything she was mad because Bill wasn't there.

"But Mel I really did see Tokio Hotel walk in. I wasn't lying." Malissa replied honest and concerned for her friend. Mel didn't reply she just looked behind her, but there was no one there.

"I don't see anyone." she replied looking back to her friend.

"Come on they're probably in the strip mall. They're impossible to miss." Malissa said as she began leading the way.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mel growled thinking her friend was insulting Bill.

"They're surrounded by bodyguards. What did you think I meant?" Malissa replied looking at her twin.

"Nothing." Mel replied as she took the lead.

"You thought I was talking about Bill, didn't you?" Malissa called after her.

"Yeah, so?" Mel replied looking down at her friend, "Everyone makes fun of him. I am always on the defensive side. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. But you know I never mean my comments about him, right?" Malissa replied unsure.

"So you where talking about him!" Mel growled.

"No, I wasn't." Malissa whined.

"Uh huh, sure you weren't." Mel teased.

"I hate you." Malissa replied pouting.

"I love you too twin." Mel purred amused.

"Uh huh, sure you do." Malissa repeated her friend's previous words.

"You know I do." Mel replied honest.

"Do I?" Malissa asked teasingly.

"What you want me to kiss you or something?" Mel asked with a smirk.

"Mel, you know I am not…" Malissa was interrupted.

"I know, I am not like that either. I was just messing with you." her twin replied amused.

"Good, I thought you lost it for a minute." Malissa replied with a smile.

"Nah, I'd never do that." Mel replied honest as they walked out into the strip mall.

"I know you wouldn't. That's why you're my twin." Malissa replied as she pounced on her friend's back, knocking her forward.

"And no one messes with the twins." Mel replied amused and smiling at her twin.

"Come on, lets look around." Malissa giggled.

"Where do you want to go first?" Mel asked as she followed her friend.

That dream. Every step he took that dream seemed to haunt him more. He just couldn't seem to shake it.

"You keep chewing on your lip like that, you're going to be able to put a lip ring in it. And I am not giving you mine." Tom's voice surprised Bill as they followed their bodyguards through the mall.

"Sorry." he muttered as he tried to stop chewing on his lip he hadn't realized he'd been chewing on.

"Are you ok, Bill?" his twin asked, noticing how upset he was.

"It's just that dream. I can't shake it." Bill replied only loud enough for his brother to hear him.

"Come with me." Tom replied sternly as he walked over to two of the guards. Bill followed his brother once he was done talking to the guards.

"Where are we going?" Bill asked as he followed Tom into the food court.

"I am buying us drinks and we're going to sit here until you tell me about this dream. Obviously you need to talk about it." Tom replied as they got in line. When it was their turn, Tom ordered two ice teas. Handing one to Bill, he began to search for an open table that was mostly hidden from the majority of the people walking by. Never know when some Tokio Hotel fan will show up.

"So tell me about this dream." Tom demanded once they were seated in a half hidden spot in the far corner of the food court. Bill sighed and looked at his tea in front of him.

"It was about this girl. She went by the name of Mel. She was just overwhelmed with her life and was preparing to jump off this building. But Gustav had a cousin named Malissa. She called and begged us to stop her friend before it was too late. So it was my job to stop this girl I knew nothing about from jumping. And the whole time our song Don't Jump was playing. It was almost exactly like our music video just minus a few things." Bill began, still staring at his tea.

"Ok, so what's getting to you about it?" Tom asked not really understanding his brother's pain and unease.

"Just the girl. I just have this unexplainable need to find her. If only you could have seen the pain she was in. But when she took my hand everything had felt so…perfect. There was no more pain. All her pain was gone and all my pain was gone. I could actually feel something besides pain, Tom. The feeling I crave for everyday." Bill explained eager and longing.

"Bill, even if we did look for this girl, we don't have a full name. Not to mention but what if she's not a real person? What if she's just someone your mind made up? Then what?" Tom asked sadly. He hated hurting his brother and this was one of those times.

"But I do have a name." Bill replied softly as he pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket. He put it on the table between them. Tom looked at his brother curious before he picked up the piece of paper and began unfolding it. He looked up at his twin from the name on the paper, speechless. It said: _Melissa O'Brien_ in Bill's neat handwriting.

"You're not going to look for her, are you?" Tom asked when he found his voice and refolded the paper before putting it back on the table.

"I don't know. I can't get her face out of my head." Bill replied as he put the paper back into his pocket.

"I don't know what to tell you, bro. But know I am here for you whatever you choose to do. I'll help you in anyway I can. You know that." Tom replied really concerned for his brother. He's never seen him like this before. And Bill's been through a lot. He's strong. But to get this shaken up over a girl in a dream? Tom didn't know how to help him, except be there for him.

"Thanks Tom. That helps a lot." Bill replied giving his brother a smile, the first smile that day. They both looked up when they heard someone yelling near them.

"MELISSA ANNE JOAN O'BRIEN! THAT'S NOT FUNNY." someone screamed. They looked over at a nearby table and saw two girls sitting there. One was doubled over laughing hysterically, while the other was beat red in the face and pushing the girl that was laughing.

"Did you just hear…?" Tom trailed off.

"Yeah, could it really be?" Bill replied more to himself that to Tom. He couldn't see the girl's face that was laughing. Her straight shoulder blade brownish blond hair was covering it. Bill couldn't believe his eyes when the girl pushed back her hair to reveal her face. _It's her!_ He thought to himself shocked.

"Tom, that's her! That's the girl from my dream." Bill said astonished.

"Are you sure?" his brother replied not sure.

"Trust me. I haven't been able to get it out of my head. It's her. Come on." Bill said confident as he picked up his drink and began to walk over there. Tom reluctantly followed.

"Take that back." The girl that was blushing said as she roughly pushed the other girl.

"Never!" The other girl giggled. Suddenly she stopped laughing and looked up at the two figures standing by their table. Her eyes and mouth were open wide as she realized who was standing only a few feet from her.

"And you thought he was all the way in Germany." The girl beside her mumbled.

"Please tell me I am dreaming." the other girl replied.

"Nope, he's right there in front of you." the other girl replied.

"Iz zhe ok?" a heavily german accented voice asked concerned.

"Breathe Mel." the girl that had spoken before said, "Give her a minute."

"Ho-How is it possible?" Mel asked dumbfound.

"Mel?" an angelic german accented voice called to her. She looked him in his mesmerizing golden brown eyes and couldn't breathe.

"Y-yes?" she replied softly.

"May ve zit vith you?" The angelic voice asked politely. She just nodded not trusting her voice. They sat down in the chairs across from the two girls.

"I told you I saw them walk in." Mel's friend hissed.

"I believe you now." she replied as she continued to look into Bill's eyes, "How do you know my name?"

"That'z a long ztory." he replied as he looked her over. She was just like he remembered from his dream, except she was happier this time. And he preferred it that way.

"I've got time." Mel replied more like her out going self, which was a surprise to her. Everytime she thought about meeting him, she could only see herself being horribly shy or completely speechless and looking like an idiot.

"Do you now?" Bill asked with an eyebrow raised. Mel had to bite her lip to keep herself from squeaking.

"Yes, oh this is my best friend and twin, Malissa." Mel introduced before Malissa could call her on it.  
"Hallo." Tom and Bill greeted her at the same time.

"I love when twins do that." Mel and Malissa said at the same time. They looked at each other and began to laugh. Bill and Tom chuckled along with them.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Malissa asked as she tried not to stare at Tom's nice form under his baggy shirt.

"Ve're playing at the House of Blues in Cleveland later tonight. Ve ztopped here for a photo zhoot, vhich iz vhere ve're zupposed to be right now." Tom replied calmly.

"NO WAY!" Mel shrieked, excited.

"I am guezzing you're a fan?" Bill replied amused.

"More like stalker." Malissa mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" Mel squeaked as her face began to turn bright red.

"Ztalker? Vhy do you zay that?" Tom asked amused.

"Uhhh…" Malissa trailed off.

"Just because I know a few things about them doesn't make me a stalker. It's not like I follow them all over the place with a camera and try to learn every little secret about them." Mel replied looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Ok, maybe not a stalker, but definitely obsessed." Malissa teased.

"I've got nothing in my defense there I guess." Mel replied still crestfallen.

"Oh, come on Mel. I didn't mean it." Malissa replied seeing that her friend was still down.

"It's ok, it's not you." Mel replied softly.

"Then vho iz it?" Bill asked softly and gently. Mel looked up at him with shinning eyes.

"It's not really anyone." she replied as she tried to control her trembling lip. She didn't miss the look in Bill's eyes when he noticed her lip trembling.

"It's that unbearable pain isn't it?" he asked as if he completely understood how she was feeling. _How is this possible? How does he know all of this?_ She thought to herself as she stared at him blank.

"Bill, maybe you zhould ztart from the top?" Tom suggested when Mel only stared back.

"Yeah, I guezz I zhould." Bill agreed. Mel and Malissa looked at each other confused.

"You two don't have anywhere to go anytime zoon, do you?" Bill asked calmly.

"No, why?" Malissa asked looking at the signer.

"It'd be safer to talk with our body guards around. Come with us." Tom replied as he stood up. Mel and Malissa followed as Bill took his spot beside his twin.

"We were just wondering if we were going to have to save you guys from wild fans." Gustav greeted the twins in German. He didn't see the two girls behind them until they moved aside.

"Bill? Tom? What's all this about?" Gustav asked as he looked the two girls over.

"It's ok, Gustav they're with us." Bill replied as he walked farther into the store, signaling to one of the girls to follow, "Keep the other one entertained. We'll be back shortly."

"You better behave, Mel." Her friend called after her. Mel started to turn beat red.

"Just for that, Tom I give you permission to keep saying Kakuzu till I get back." Mel replied with a pleased smile as her friend glared at her.

"Oh boy you did it now." Bill muttered as he saw the sly smile spread across his twin's face.

"Don't worry, Mel. I'll keep her company. Go talk with my brother now. Take your time." Tom called after them. Bill just shook his head as he opened a door and let Mel walk in first before he followed and shut the door behind him. It was a small conference like room with a small round, wooden table, surrounded by a couple of chairs.

"Have a zeat. Ve might be in here for a vhile." he said calmly. Mel nodded and took a seat, while he took one across from her.

"You want to start?" she asked calmly.

"Zure, thiz might zound veird and you probably going to think I am crazy. But lazt night I had a dream about thiz girl, vho vaz about to jump off a build becauze I didn't know zhe exizted. Zomehow I had to ztop her from jumping to her death. And through out the vhole dream my song "Don't jump" was playing. That's how I got your name. It was in my dream." Bill explained. Mel just stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Great, now you think I am crazy." he sighed disappointed and hurt.

"N…No, not at all. I am thinking we're both crazy." she replied as she took his hand on the table.

"Vhat do you mean?" he asked looking up at her.

"You said you had this dream last night, correct?" she asked looking at his sad face. He nodded, not sure what she was going to say next.

"I had that same dream, last night too." she replied softly but never looking away from his face. Bill just stared at her in astonishment.

"You're joking, right?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, I am serious. If you don't believe me, go ask Malissa. I told her about it." Mel replied honest.

"Ve vere deztine to meet." Bill whispered softly. Mel just nodded and they sat in silence for a moment. That's when she realized she was still holding his hand. She quickly let go and put her hand in her lap, embarrassed. _Great, now he probably thinks I am some weird girl who just wants to get in his pants._ She thought to herself as she looked down at her hands.

"You didn't have to let go." he whispered after a few moments of silence had past.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you wanted me to or not. I don't want you to think I only want to get in your pants or something. I really care about you. Not for your money or your fame. Just you." she replied staring at her hands still. Bill flinched slightly. She was one of the few girls that actually told him that. So many only cared about the things he had or the things he could get them, not just him himself. No this girl, sitting across from him was something else. She hurt the same way he did. She felt empty like he did. And when they touched they felt…alive.

_Am I really falling in love with this girl? Just because of a dream and I happen to find her the next day? Am I really going to let myself open up to her so soon? _Bill thought to himself as he wished she'd take his hand again. He was beginning to feel that pain and emptiness again.

"Mel?" he called to her softly. She looked up at him with gently, shinning eyes.

"You are one of few that have ever told me vhat I've been dying to hear. You feel the zame vay I do. In pain you can't dezcribe. Pain that juzt comez out of no vhere and allz you vant to do iz die. You feel empty, like no one can fill you. You feel like you're not good enough for anyone. But vhen ve touch," he said as he reached for her hand and she gave it to him, "Ve both feel alive." She just looked at him with tears, running down her cheek.

"I am sorry. I know you hate crying." she replied as she quickly wiped them away just for more to replace them.

"No, no it'z ok." Bill replied as he got out of his seat and knelt in front of her. Gently he wiped her face with his free hand and he continued to hold her's.

"Let me be the one to catch your tears, Mel." he whispered, "And you can catch mine." Mel didn't know what to do when he leaned toward her and claimed her lips. She just closed her eyes and kissed him back as her heart began to soar. She was surprised when she felt something small and wet hit her cheek and she knew he was crying too. So with her free hand, she held his cheek as he kissed her. As they both cried together, feeling more alive then they ever had in their whole lives.

xX The End Xx

To be continued….


End file.
